


【虫花】脸

by Orange_SE



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_SE/pseuds/Orange_SE
Relationships: Peter Parker/Eduardo Saverin





	【虫花】脸

今天的纽约风平浪静，那些大小反派不约而同地歇班让Peter Parker有些不适应，他无所事事地巡视着街道，直到他路过某家慕斯做的特别好吃的咖啡馆，向里面望了望。  
第一眼看到那个人的时候，他直接从蛛丝上跌了下来，手忙脚乱地将坠落的自己贴在大楼的外墙上之后，他再次朝着那个方向看去，他希望自己看错了，可蜘蛛侠的视力并不会出这么大的差错。  
那个人——Peter Parker在看清之后瞪大了眼睛。  
“天啊……”他小声惊叹，“一模一样……”  
除了那身修身的西装。  
还有发胶。  
Peter点了点头，除了这两样，这个人和自己长的居然一模一样。

这可真有意思。蜘蛛侠荡了几下，跳到了路灯上。  
我该不该去打个招呼呢？这家伙看起来并不高兴，哦，这张脸可真的不适合这种表情。或许蜘蛛侠的拥抱能抚慰他？万一这家伙不喜欢蜘蛛侠呢？他在路灯上坐下来，两条腿一晃一晃，乱糟糟地想着。  
哦，这么近距离的看，他和我只是长的一样而已……不，我可没有憔悴到有那么重的黑眼圈，而且——Peter挠了挠后脑勺，而且我是绝不会喝黑咖啡的。  
那玩意儿那么苦……他想，喝起来就是种折磨。  
不过在慕斯上我们的品味倒是一致。Peter的肚子适时地响了起来，考虑了一下自己的钱包，他低下头叹了口气，决定离开这个折磨人的地方。  
生活已经这么糟糕，在这种细节上就不要自己给自己堵心了。

可惜他没走成。  
鉴于蜘蛛侠的话题度，他的身后永远跟着一拨儿记者，Peter并不把这个当回事儿，毕竟他很轻松就能甩开他们，可是这些记者显然不会只盯着蜘蛛侠这一个新闻话题，Peter在路灯上坐的这么一会儿已经足够他们认出那位正在打官司的Facebook前CFO了。  
“Eduardo Saverin！”他们苍蝇一样涌进了那家咖啡馆，直奔那个正在享受慕斯的人而去。  
Peter万万没想到居然会来这么一出，他看着咖啡店里那个正努力从人群中突围的人，犹豫了两秒，最终还是没舍得那张脸，他从路灯上跳下来，走进了咖啡馆。

他庆幸于这个和自己长的一样的人坐的立店门不远，毕竟在人群中被捏了好几下屁股还找不出是谁的感觉实在是糟透了。  
Peter悄悄地叹了口气，终于揽着那个似乎叫Eduardo的家伙挤出了咖啡馆，“抱歉，接下来你可能需要忍受一下……”他朝着那个男人笑了笑，“我得带你快点离开这里。”  
Peter可没什么心思去思考明天的报纸头条会是《超级英雄拯救亿万富翁》还是《蜘蛛侠做局识富豪》，毕竟那个人如今正搂着自己，身体紧紧地贴在自己的身上，温热的体温隔着衣料透过来，古龙水味在鼻尖时隐时现……Peter转过头仔细着怀里这个瞪大双眼一脸兴奋的家伙，忽然就想要和这家伙“真正”的认识一下。  
不只是以蜘蛛侠的身份，当然不只是蜘蛛侠。

“谢谢。”当他们回到地面，那人很快就收敛了刚才的兴奋，扣好西装，整理了头发，淡定矜持地朝他道谢。  
“没事，”Peter倒是真的不太擅长应对这种郑重其事的感谢，他挠了挠头，“其实，那群记者也是被我带过来的，他们一直在跟拍我，所以……”  
“那也要谢谢你。”那人笑着，可却上下打量着Peter，眼里并没有笑意。  
Peter看出了他的疏离，刚才迫切想要认识他的心思迅速熄了火，“那就算我们扯平了？”他比划了一下，“再见。”  
“我叫Eduardo Saverin。”那人在他离开之前说道。  
Peter回过头，最终还是真心实意地对他说道，“你好Eduardo，祝你今天过得愉快！”  
说完，他甩出蛛丝，几下就荡出了Eduardo的视线。  
Peter很快淡忘了这件事。虽然和自己长得一模一样的人很难得，但比起那些贪婪、愤怒、仇恨、血腥和死亡，这不过是蜘蛛侠救过的无数人中稍有些特别的一个而已。

可惜那些记者并不会让他活的舒服起来。  
在大街上被记者当成Eduardo Saverin围追堵截的感觉糟透了。  
Peter整整跑了五个街区才完全甩掉他们。  
当然，第二天那整整一个版面关于Eduardo Saverin是个运动健将的报道是真的让Peter觉得有些脸红。  
他拿出了自己早就不需要了的黑框眼镜，将自己恢复了当年的宅男装扮。  
蜘蛛侠可不需要什么特别关注。他这么想着，全然忘记了那些想惹人关注想疯了的大学同学对这场官司的关注度。

有个和Eduardo Saverin长的一摸一样的同学这件事真的是酷毙了不是吗？如果gn不关心这个，可以高谈阔论一番来显示自己的见识，如果gn知道并同情Saverin，那么简直是运气惊人，而如果gn不喜欢Saverin——贬斥一番自己的同学也未尝不可。  
就这样，Peter的照片被某位好事者PO上了Facebook。  
那些小报记者蜂拥而至，想要在这个官司上蹭些热度，而学校里的学生对于接受采访感受一下名人待遇这件事同样热情惊人，双方一拍即合，这个话题被迅速的炒成了Facebook热点。  
Peter躲开了所有记者，可那些人实在是驱赶不散，他不得不向学校请了整整一个月的长假来躲风头，毕竟连梅婶都在日间脱口秀节目里见到自己的脸并且询问他关于Saverin的事情了。  
Peter讨厌这样，非常讨厌。  
而这种厌恶在梅婶也被围堵时达到了极点。

将梅婶送到Gwen家之后，Peter婉拒了Gwen的挽留，准备去罗斯福专线地铁里的那个安全屋住一阵子。  
“你真的要去那里？”Gwen并不赞同他的想法，“那地方一点也不舒服。”  
“谢谢，但我还是去车厢里比较好，那里不容易泄密。”Peter朝着Gwen笑了笑，转身离开。  
“你知道你不需要自己抗的对吗？！”Gwen没有拦住他，只是平静地开口询问。  
“我知道。”Peter点点头，他当然不需要自己扛，可在发生那一切之后，Peter不敢再把任何人牵扯进来。  
如果他当时没有拽住Gwen……Peter不敢再想下去。  
Stacy警探说的是对的。

蜘蛛侠依旧在纽约上空游荡，而那个宅男Peter很快就会被新闻遗忘，就像是之前的无数新闻主角一样。  
Peter以为这件事情就到此为止了，可纽约这座城市说白了也就这么大。  
所以Peter Parker和Eduardo Saverin面对面撞上也没什么值得惊讶的。  
Peter一把搂住了Saverin的腰，接着拯救了那杯本来会浪费掉的咖啡。  
“谢谢——哦天啊！”Saverin惊讶的声音小的可怜，那声感慨好像被糊在了嗓子里，但南美口音仍是让Peter瞬间想起了起司蛋糕，而那该死的古龙水味再次唤醒了Peter的一切记忆。  
他看起来比上次见面的时候状态要好得多了。Peter松开Saverin，装作惊讶地上下打量了一下他，“哇哦，”他努力将眼睛瞪到最大，“我们真的长的一样！”  
“是呀，我们长的一样。”Saverin将视线转回到他的脸上，两双棕色的眼睛对视着，同样的惊诧在彼此的眼中逐渐聚积，“这可真奇妙。”Saverin感慨了一声，但很快变了脸色，几乎是瞬间恢复了镇定，他朝着Peter伸出了手，“你好。”  
“你好。”Peter看着他的表情，意识到Saverin应该看到了之前的新闻，“很抱歉，”Peter比划了一下，“我想我走路应该小心一点。”  
“没关系，”Eduardo Saverin的表情稍微平缓了一些，“是我走神了。”  
他们友好的告了别，并没有对对方的身份表现出任何的好奇。  
既然心知肚明，就不必做作地装出一副无知样子了。  
Peter挑了下眉，心情忽然就愉快了起来。

他的好心情停止于在地铁站里看到Harry Osborn的那一瞬。  
“Peter。”Harry站起身，向他走过来，双手展开，那是拥抱的邀请。  
Peter下意识地向后退了一步，他们两个都愣住了。  
“你在防备我。”许久的沉默之后，Harry率先开了口。  
Peter无法否认。  
“那些都无法抹去对吗？”Harry的睫毛闪动着，他努力眨掉了眼中的潮气，“就像是我父亲对我做的那一切一样。”  
Peter觉得眼眶有些酸，但仍旧点了头。  
“你和Gwen分手了？”  
“是的。”Peter的声音沙哑干涩，他咳了一下，“你的病好了？”  
“是的。”  
“那就好。”Peter张了张嘴，可却再没有什么可说的了。  
“我该走了。”在气氛彻底尴尬之前，Harry说道。  
“再见。”  
“再见。”Harry走过他的身边，终于还是拍了拍他的肩，“保重，Peter。”  
“谢谢。”Peter的肌肉紧绷着，在Harry的脚步声远去后才放松下来。  
一切都回不去了。  
不过这样也不错。Peter走进车厢，爬上那张蛛网编成的吊床，双手扣在脑后，对着车厢顶想着，最起码不会有谁再被我牵连了。  
而且，有什么非得回到过去的必要吗？

梅婶在Gwen家整整住了一个月。  
虽然期间她多次提出想要搬回家，可Peter和Gwen一起劝住了她。  
Peter想着自己要不要从家里搬出来自己住，但空空如也的口袋比任何的话语都有说服力。  
钱。  
他叹了口气，走到街边买了一个热狗三明治塞进嘴里。  
没嚼两口，Peter就听见一声巨响，然后就是几声尖叫。  
出事了。  
Peter立刻朝着那个方向跑去。

车祸。  
一辆满载的货车将出租车顶到了墙上，货车司机趴在方向盘上昏迷不醒，出租车里情况不明。  
Peter左右看了看，闪进了旁边的小巷迅速地换好了制服。  
在将货车拽出来之后，他直接拆掉了出租车那已经变形的车门。  
谢天谢地，出租车司机并没有性命之忧，Peter小心地将断了腿的司机抱到了车外，转过头去查看后排的乘客——Oops，这位怎么这么脸熟？！  
“你还好吗？”Peter伸出了手，“能不能自己爬出来？”  
“哦谢谢。”Eduardo除了下巴被划伤之外看上去并没有什么伤，但那双眼睛毫无惊恐与紧张。  
这不对劲。  
Peter心里忽然出现了一个念头，而他希望这最好是假的。  
不论如何，他不能把Eduardo Saverin就这么扔给警察和医生，因为这和将他扔到记者的喙下没有任何区别。

“你还好吗？”  
他们在四个街区外着陆，Peter小心翼翼地将Saverin放到地上，仔细地检查了一番。  
谢天谢地，他没受伤。  
“哦不对，你还是受伤了，”随着肾上腺素逐渐褪去，Peter习惯性的开始了自言自语，“下巴这里，对，下巴，你的下巴划伤了，我们得去处理一下，红药水还是碘酒？不不不，还是酒精更好些。”Peter嘟嘟囔囔地拿定了主意，而Saverin，他并没有给Peter任何的回应，“伙计，我们得躲得更远点才行，我觉得那群记者快追过来了。”再次圈住Eduardo Saverin的腰，Peter投出了蛛丝。

将Saverin放到了楼顶上，Peter决定自己去买酒精和创可贴，可没走两步却又转了回来，他歪着头端详了一会儿依旧一言不发的Saverin，思考之后拿出了蛛丝发射器，“抱歉，你看这里挺高的，我有点担心你会有危险，所以……”他停顿了几秒，可Saverin仍是沉默。  
好吧好吧，Peter叹了口气，他是真的有些害怕了。  
用蛛丝将Saverin仔仔细细缠成一个茧固定在楼顶上后，Peter忽然想起了什么，他掏了掏Eduardo Saverin的口袋，摸出两张纸币，跳下了楼顶。  
纽约城作证，他可真的没有抢劫的想法，只不过是蜘蛛侠如今兜里空空如也罢了。  
Eduardo Saverin大概能理解他这样的穷人的苦处？Peter叹了口气，觉得自己的超级英雄生活还真是心酸。

Peter用最快的速度买回了药品，回到了楼顶上。  
Eduardo Saverin的茧完好无损，Peter松了口气，撤掉那些蛛丝后，Peter将Saverin扶了起来，将剩下的钱塞回了他的口袋里，“抱歉，把你扔在这里这么久，但我好歹是为了你……”Peter的喋喋不休忽然停了下来，Saverin终于给了他些反应——Saverin扬起了下巴。Peter反应了一会儿，意识到对方是要自己帮忙处理伤口。

和自己面对面的感觉真奇妙。  
Peter拿医用棉签蹭过Eduardo Saverin的伤口，感受着呼吸拍打在自己面罩上的轻柔和温暖，那双棕色的眼睛注视着他，探究但克制的眼神让他忍不住地分心，“嘶……”Eduardo Saverin忽然抖了一下。  
“疼吗？”Peter猛地回过神来，“抱歉，我……”  
“没关系。”Eduardo Saverin回答道，“继续？”  
“哦，哦，好的。”Peter挠了挠脑袋，集中了注意力。

Eduardo感受着酒精在皮肤上挥发带来的些许刺痛和凉意，蜘蛛侠特意放轻的动作和时不时的探寻眼神让他终于放松。懒洋洋地靠在楼顶的空调机上，关于刚才那场车祸的记忆终于回笼，Eduardo的呼吸急促起来，如果刚才……这可怕的设想让他整个人止不住地颤抖。  
“嘿，你还好吗？”蜘蛛侠的声音在他的耳边响起，接着，他被紧紧地抱住了。  
汗水的味道在鼻尖萦绕，Eduardo抓着蜘蛛侠的制服努力平复着自己的心情，过了好久，他终于稳定了呼吸，有些羞赧的放开了对方，“抱歉……”  
“这很正常。”蜘蛛侠的回答轻描淡写，“你如果没有这样，我倒还要担心你呢。”  
Eduardo苦笑了一下，上下打量着眼前的超级英雄，这孩子毛毛躁躁的，带着年轻人特有的跳脱，说起话来喋喋不休，幽默且唠叨，整个人透着一股子“滥好人”的气质。当然是滥好人，不然谁会来做这种吃力不讨好的超级英雄呢？滥好人……Eduardo的眼神闪烁了一下。

Eduardo彻底调整好自己的情绪后站起了身，他拽平西装的褶皱，正了正领带，对着面前的超级英雄露出了一个无懈可击地微笑，“谢谢。”  
蜘蛛侠听过无数的道谢，可这么郑重其事的还是头一回，他手足无措，忍不住又去挠脑袋，“不用，不用谢啦！”话音刚落，已经饿了半天的肚子开始抗议起了他刚才对热狗三明治的浪费，他无可避免的窘迫了起来。  
这慌乱的样子让Eduardo忍不住笑，“我也饿了，”他拍了拍自己的肚子，“附近有一家牛排不错，就是我一个人每次都懒得进去，一个人吃东西实在是太凄凉了。你来陪我吃点东西怎么样？”Eduardo说道，“不然我恐怕又得用外卖打发掉晚饭了。”

这家餐厅的确棒透了。  
第一口食物放进嘴里开始，Peter就爱上了这里。  
美味的食物彻底唤醒了他饥饿的肠胃，他低下头，开始享受起了美食。  
美食能够让人忘却一切。  
当Peter吃掉第三份甜点的时候，他忽然意识到自己不过点了一份全餐而已。  
那么这多出来的一份牛排两份甜点是哪里来的？！

“怎么不吃了？”Saverin的声音从对面传来。  
呃……Peter忽然意识到了自己之前狼吞虎咽的样子有多失礼，讪讪地抬起头，“我……”随着目光的上移，他的话全被眼前Saverin的样子堵在了喉咙里。  
Peter Parker是个顶着一头乱发的瘦弱书虫，黑框眼镜和休闲服饰普通至极，他在学校里不是什么受欢迎的人物，偶尔还会被校园暴力波及，有个聪明的脑子，可在躁动的青春期，脑子可不是能吸引女孩子的玩意儿。  
而面前的Eduardo Saverin却一身高定，一副人生赢家的样子在餐厅那水晶吊灯的照耀下闪闪发光。  
西装革履，风度翩翩。Peter从没想过自己的脸也能和这些词联系起来。一些念头在他的脑子中盘旋，可他抓不住它们。  
“怎么了？”他的凝视让Eduardo有些不解，“我脸上有什么东西吗？”  
“不，”Peter收敛了自己的目光，“没有，只是……”他有些窘迫，但依旧说了自己的感受，“你可真好看。”他抿了抿嘴唇，称赞和自己一模一样的脸让他痛骂自己的自大，莫名的自豪却驱使他将这句话重复了一遍，“你真好看。”

“哦。”Eduardo显然没想到自己能得到这么一句赞美，出于礼貌，他应该对对方的英俊做出回应，但面前那掀到下巴的面罩让他实在是无从开口，几秒之后，他终于挤出了一句，“你的身材也很好。”  
话一出口，Eduardo就想要捂脸。  
这特么听起来像是在调情。  
刚刚这句是在向我调情吗？  
Saverin迅速红起来的脸颊让Peter愣了一下，这感觉可真怪。他慌忙低下头，继续和甜品搏斗，全然忘记了刚才自己想问的事情。

蜘蛛侠的沉默让Eduardo松了口气，看着这位超级英雄盘中所剩无多的甜点，Eduardo在心底感慨了一番对方的胃口，抬手示意服务生再来一份黑森林，不，两份。他决定也来尝尝这让蜘蛛侠连吃三份的甜点究竟有多美味。  
蜘蛛侠的恩格尔系数一定高得吓人。当那两份蛋糕被端上来时，Eduardo脑子里忽然冒出了这么一句，他忍不住笑了起来。  
蜘蛛侠因为笑声而抬起的头更是让这个笑话的有趣程度翻了倍。  
接着，Eduardo想到了蜘蛛侠刚刚在楼顶响起来的肚子。  
大概这并不是个笑话。

“我有一个请求。”当他们一起走出餐厅时，Saverin忽然开了口。  
“什么？”吃饱喝足的Peter回味着这顿美餐，有些好奇于Saverin会提出什么样的要求。  
“你能时不时地陪我吃顿饭吗？”  
“什么？！”Peter有些惊讶，作为蜘蛛侠，他曾被人要过抱抱，索过亲吻，更不止一次被人盯上性命，可要求蜘蛛侠陪吃饭这还真是第一次，“我能不能问问为什么？”  
“因为我最近什么都不想吃，”Eduardo停下脚步，转过身和蜘蛛侠对视，他甚至无辜地眨了眨那双棕色的大眼睛，“烦心事太多了……”他故意拖长了语调，却又没有对此进行解释，“而和你在一起吃饭，我发觉我居然有了些胃口，你看，我今天都能吃下一份牛排了！”他那欢欣鼓舞的样子是那么的惹人怜爱，Peter看着这和自己一模一样的脸，无法说出任何拒绝的话来。  
“太棒了！”Eduardo立刻笑着抱住了蜘蛛侠，“那么，这周六晚上怎么样？！你想吃什么？我来安排。”  
“我不挑食。”Peter回答。  
“墨西哥菜怎么样？中餐呢？你喜不喜欢焗蜗牛？你可是蜘蛛侠呢！一定喜欢蜗牛！”  
“我不是蜘蛛……”Peter看着面前这个一身精英打扮的好奇宝宝，只觉得有些无语。  
“哦，抱歉，”Eduardo想了想，从口袋里掏出了便签，写下了一个地址递给蜘蛛侠，“我知道不能问你的地址，而我又不知道该怎么找你，这个是我的住址和电话，如果你不能来的话打给我，如果你不打……那我就默认你会来了。这周六晚饭时候来找我好吗？到时候我们一起来决定吃什么。”  
Peter抿了抿嘴唇，接过了那个便签，只觉得有些怪怪的。

看着那个逐渐荡远的身影，回忆了一下刚才自己的表现，Eduardo给自己打了个满分。  
蜘蛛侠会饿肚子，而帮助蜘蛛侠可是纽约市民的义务。  
所以……装个可怜，说个小谎什么的……Eduardo从来清楚自己的优势在哪里。

Saverin家训第一条：谎话这玩意儿——要么不说，要么说圆。  
鉴于Saverin家的严肃作风和老Saverin的惊人洞察力，Eduardo Saverin任何的淘气行为都会被察觉并狠狠惩罚，处于人类趋利避害的本能，Eduardo的童年就是一部屡战屡败屡败屡战的谎言进化史，直至进入大学，正式出徒。  
虽然目前老Saverin对他的说谎技术依旧不够满意，认为其破绽太多，可比起其他人来说，Eduardo的水平已经足够了。  
所以Eduardo接下来的行为不过是遵从了一贯的习惯而已。  
装装失眠酗酒，控制一下自己的饮食，偶尔在飘窗上忧郁地坐一坐，顺带放空一下大脑，享受一下闲暇时光。  
Eduardo对于圆谎这件事表示毫无压力。

可这样的Eduardo却让Peter吓了一跳。  
他看着Saverin每天睡前一杯烈酒，躺在床上直到凌晨才能睡着，他看着Saverin坐在餐厅中对着菜单端详许久，最终只选了一份沙拉，他看着Saverin面无表情地坐在窗边晒太阳，似乎随时都会跌下去一样，  
这可太糟糕了。  
Peter抿了抿嘴唇，在看到Eduardo终于睡着之后甩出了蛛丝。

其实这几天Peter本来过得还算不错。  
没什么该死的反派叫嚣着要统治全人类，也没有什么莫名其妙的外星人冒出来四处搞破坏。  
处理了几起街头抢劫后，蜘蛛侠简直可以算得上是无所事事了。

人一闲下来，总是喜欢胡思乱想。  
Peter当然也不例外。  
成为蜘蛛侠可不意味着每天的主要工作就变成如何织网。  
而现在，他思考的主题就是——周六晚上到底要不要去和Eduardo Saverin一起吃饭呢？

他有很多理由去找一个公共电话亭，拨出那一通拒绝的电话，可每一次走到电话亭边，他就是没法子真的将那号码按下。  
在损失了七枚硬币之后，Peter不得不认清这个事实：他不想让Saverin失望。  
用那张脸垂头丧气的人有一个Peter Parker就足够了。  
或许Saverin现在根本不需要他呢？  
Peter为自己找了个绝妙的理由，可内心永远放不下别人的蜘蛛侠却驱使他去看看Saverin，确认一下。  
可他没想到Eduardo居然真的颓唐到了如此地步。  
蜘蛛侠决定赴约。

玻璃被敲响的时候，Eduardo的嘴角挑了一下，他推开窗户，将那位超级英雄进来。  
红色的身影从窗台跳下，仔细端详了他一番之后才开口打招呼，“晚上好，Saverin先生。”当看到Eduardo的微笑，在罪犯面前从未恐惧过的蜘蛛侠似乎瑟缩了一下。  
“晚上好。”虽然对对方的反应有些不解，但这并不是Eduardo关心的，“叫我Eduardo就好。”  
Eduardo。  
这名字在Peter的舌尖打了个卷儿，却又被他轻悄悄地咽了回去。

Eduardo选了一家意大利餐厅。  
蜘蛛侠表示自己对意大利菜从没有什么研究，所以点餐成了Eduardo的事。  
得知Peter没什么忌口，Eduardo迅速地做出了选择，只是在服务生转身时似乎想到了什么，几句询问之后，餐单上多了份萨洛。  
“一家意大利餐厅居然有萨洛……”Eduardo转过头对着蜘蛛侠吐了吐舌头，“真不知道能做出什么味道来。”  
“我记得你是犹太人？”蜘蛛侠问道。  
“是呀，”Eduardo歪了下头，“我又不信教。”

意大利餐厅里的乌克兰菜居然难得的正宗。Eduardo在心里暗搓搓地准备一会儿再叫一份。  
蜘蛛侠显然也很喜欢这来自东欧的高热量美食，尤其是萨洛，一盘腌猪肥肉被他吃了多一半。  
Eduardo在自己的心里记了一笔，决定下次带蜘蛛侠去吃意大利菜。  
一点点缩小范围，最后总能得出正确结论。  
Eduardo对自己的清晰的思路深感自豪。

可Eduardo显然忘记了蜘蛛侠是个超级英雄，超级英雄的活动量总是大的惊人。  
这意味着他对各种高热量的食物情有独钟。  
而且不会有长胖的困扰。

Eduardo看看蜘蛛侠盘子里剩下的蜗牛，又看了看侍者端过来的第四份甜点，觉得之前的自己就是白痴。  
而且为什么非得弄明白蜘蛛侠是谁呢？  
他低下了头，用叉子拨了一下盘里的番茄，只觉得脸迅速地烧了起来。  
因为我不敢信任他。  
不是每个人都是Mark。  
蜘蛛侠本来也没有义务来做超级英雄的。  
我最开始是因为什么要请他吃东西的？  
Eduardo抬起眼，细细打量对面的人，嘴角微微抬了起来。  
看不到那张脸又能怎么样呢？  
蜘蛛侠就是蜘蛛侠。

“嘿伙计，”他朝服务员举了下手，“这家的香草冰淇淋我一般都吃两份，你要不要也试试？！”  
“你今天也吃两份？”  
“我觉得可以。”  
蜘蛛侠想了想，“一份就好。”  
“你不相信我的品味？”  
“那……两份。”  
服务员走了过来，Eduardo努力憋着笑，可肩头依旧一耸一耸地，“五份香草冰淇淋。”  
“不是四份吗？”  
“我刚刚决定今天吃三份。”  
蜘蛛侠看着他，Eduardo隔着面罩都能感觉到对方的惊讶。  
“要不是热量太高……”Eduardo哼了一声，“我可喜欢甜食了。”  
不就是之后在跑步机上多呆两个小时嘛……Eduardo觉得今天的自己还能应付得来。

Eduardo的食欲渐渐回来了。  
Peter蹲在房顶，食指晃着一个钥匙扣，看着屋子里的Eduardo。  
那个和他长着一张脸的亿万富翁正靠在床头看书。  
Peter的腿有些发麻，他索性坐了下来，手搭在膝盖上，彻底放松了自己。  
Eduardo将书竖了起来，封面上的内容在Peter眼中一闪而过。  
叔本华。  
Peter垮下肩膀，将头埋进膝盖里，过了好久才叹了口气。  
他还得继续努力。  
冷静过后，Peter叹了口气，伸手搓了搓脸，站起了身。

他现在需要去巡查纽约了。  
离开之前，Peter忍不住回过头，台灯下的Eduardo似乎笼着一层暖融融的光。  
就像是威尼斯出产的黄色玻璃。  
可惜太容易碎了。  
蜘蛛侠带上面罩，挥手荡出了蛛丝。  
他得想个别的办法才行。

睡意袭来的时候已是零点，Eduardo打了个哈欠，拉上窗帘，剥开书皮，将枕头下的叔本华仔仔细细包好，然后把手里的那本葡语小说折了个页。  
下次再要躲开这个作家。Eduardo想，故事情节太无趣了，骑士小说的作家都懒得这么写。  
可习惯使然，Eduardo无法说服自己放弃一个完整的故事。  
那就看完吧，Eduardo想，慌说要圆。  
不过，蜘蛛侠喜欢吃什么？  
上次他似乎对蜗牛不怎么感兴趣。  
直接问的话会不会不太好？  
Eduardo纠结着进入了梦乡。

Eduardo再一次差点和那个叫Peter的男生撞在一起。  
“对不起……”那个男孩抱着滑板，下意识道歉，可又在看清Eduardo之后兴奋了起来，“是你！”他抬起了眉毛，整个人立刻明亮了起来。  
“真巧。”Eduardo随口回答着，注意力却飘到了其他地方去——他这次注意到了男孩的穿着。  
松垮垮的休闲上衣，品牌不明但质地不错的牛仔裤，比大多数同龄人要干净的帆布鞋……  
Eduardo抬起头，男孩红润的脸进入了他的视线。  
他不由得看呆了。  
当他回过神来的时候，已经和男孩一起并肩坐在了公园里，手里还拿着一个三球的香草冰淇淋。  
居然还撒了彩虹碎……Eduardo转过头，看向这个和他拥有同样脸庞的男孩。  
男孩一边看着眼前的孩子玩耍一边舔着手中的冰淇淋，鲜红的舌尖在雪白的球面上一划而过，心满意足的表情活像只被哄开心了的猫。  
“你好，我是Eduardo，Eduardo Saverin。”  
Eduardo柔和了表情，对男孩说道。  
“哦？哦！Peter Parker！”男孩猛地转过头，语速快的仿佛芝加哥打字机，“你也可以叫我Peter，不过我觉得你应该知道我……也可能不知道，毕竟新闻这东西还是有时效性的……”他的声音逐渐低了下去，这偏离主题的自我介绍戛然而止。  
Eduardo仰起头哈哈大笑，他决定喜欢这个小家伙。  
“你可真可爱，Peter。”Eduardo真心实意地说。  
瞬间红透的耳尖让这个男孩更可爱了。  
“我我我……”Peter支吾了很久，最后也没有能说出什么，只好甩出一句“你也很可爱”来作为回应。  
Eduardo看着男孩毛茸茸的头发和瓷蓝色的眼白，握着冰淇淋的手指抽动了一下。  
多美好啊。  
他想。

那天他们只是沉默着坐在一起，并没有聊更多。  
抱着滑板的男孩蹦蹦跳跳离开后，Eduardo也转身离开。  
经过棉花糖机的时候，Eduardo停住了脚步。  
一群孩子正围在那卖棉花糖的小贩周围等待着属于自己的那一份，奶声奶气的尖叫和笑闹声在机器的嗡嗡声中粉碎，然后轻飘飘的揉进那絮状的糖果里。  
该死的甜食。  
Eduardo叹了口气，从口袋中拿出了钱包。  
自味蕾而来的满足感，让他轻快了起来，他忍不住学着Peter的样子，蹦了两步。  
Eduardo忽然发觉脚下的皮鞋太过笨重了些。

周六的时候蜘蛛侠看到了一个穿着休闲装的Eduardo。  
这个事实让他趔趄了一下。  
“Eduardo？”他试探着问道。  
“怎么，不好看吗？”Eduardo指了指自己身上的衣服，“我觉得很轻松啊。”  
“好看。”Eduardo穿什么都很甜蜜，只是这样风格的衣服只应该Peter来穿才对，Eduardo应该是更精致一点的样子……蜘蛛侠胡乱地想着，却听到Eduardo接着说道，“我今天不知道该吃什么好，亲爱的小蜘蛛，你有什么推荐吗？”  
“推荐？！”  
蜘蛛侠蓦地愣住。  
第四街区的小巷里那个热狗摊很棒，旁边还有一家卖汉堡的，多一半的披萨外卖都只能吃培根口味，纽约最南端的那家泰国人开的日料店有让人忍不住吃撑的印度咖喱……  
等等！  
Eduardo和这些地方根本不搭调啊！  
蜘蛛侠在心底唾骂着自己，脑子里开始飞快地想着对策，“呃……”他说，“呃……”  
他飞快地翻阅着自己的美食图谱，最终发觉自己对于高级餐厅的回忆全部来自Eduardo。  
我可真穷啊……  
他垂下头，心底有些沮丧，“你喜欢热狗吗？”他有些破罐破摔地问道。  
“街边的那种吗？！”Eduardo的反应让他有些措手不及，“那些所谓餐厅里的都不好吃！”  
啊？！哦。  
蜘蛛侠在心底给自己比了个“V”，忍不住笑了起来。  
“我知道一家，”他说，“那个街区出租车不敢进，不过我可以抱着你荡过去。”

这条小巷难得的没有枪支和刀奏响的背景音乐，小贩立在摊位后摆弄着手中的蝴蝶刀，当蜘蛛侠出现时，他看了这穿着红色紧身衣的英雄一眼，拿起了黄芥末。  
他甚至都没有询问蜘蛛侠想要什么就开始了动作。  
过了一会儿，两份热狗，两杯可乐被递了过来，蜘蛛侠道谢接过，不知从哪里掏出了一把零钱，递了过去。  
“最近有个疯子，你注意安全。”小贩随口回答道。  
“你也是。”蜘蛛侠点了点头，甩出蛛丝，几下翻到了不远处楼顶上。  
Eduardo正在那里等他。

他们并肩坐在楼顶的空调机边，用机器的嘈杂来佐餐，Eduardo放松地摊在他的身边，热狗显然很得他的喜欢。“我还知道另一家，要不要试试？”看着Eduardo将热狗几口吃光，蜘蛛侠问道。  
“唔……”Eduardo想了想，摇了下头，“下周吧。”他皱着眉开始了担心，“我怕再来一个我会直接吐出来……”  
蜘蛛侠想到了Eduardo“厌食”的现状，低头吃完手里的热狗，将包装袋投进垃圾桶，转过头来对着Eduardo张开了双臂，“来吧，我们回去。这个街区可不太安全。”  
Eduardo向前走了两步，伸出双手环在蜘蛛侠的肩膀上，然后一条健壮有力的胳膊在他的腰后搂住了他。  
“嘿Eduardo，准备好了吗？”  
“当然！”  
“那我们走啦！”蜘蛛侠抱着他走到楼顶边，向前迈了一步，极速下坠的同时甩出了蛛丝。

“这棒透了！”他们几下就荡出了这个街区，楼房、车辆、行人，一切都在他们的眼前一闪而过，有时他们会在建筑的顶层跳跃，有时候他们在路灯上踩过，这感觉似乎有些像是在坐过山车，可Eduardo觉得这比过山车要安全的多，“我现在想去吃牛排！”Eduardo大吼，风带走了绝大部分的音量，但蜘蛛侠的听力远不止于不错。  
“当然可以。”蜘蛛侠换了个方向，两分钟之后，他们安全落地。

“看！是蜘蛛侠！”一个孩子指着刚刚降落在餐厅门口的人说道。  
“哦，是啊！旁边那个是他的朋友吗？！这次我一定会有至少一百个赞的！”他的父亲也激动了起来，掏出手机，开始录像。  
“我想我们牛排的计划要泡汤了。”这动静让蜘蛛侠不注意都不行，“介意和我换个地方吗？”  
“当然不。”Eduardo将脸埋进蜘蛛侠的怀里，声音闷闷地，“走吧，不然记者一定会被招来的。”  
“你不喜欢记者？”  
“相信我，”Eduardo扯了扯嘴角，似乎是想要微笑，“当你一天之内被话筒戳过三十次脸之后，你也不会喜欢他们的。”  
蜘蛛侠咯咯地笑起来，“听起来的确很糟糕。”  
“听起来……你没被围追堵截过？！”  
“他们追不上我。”蜘蛛侠耸了耸肩。  
“我真羡慕你。”  
“我没什么可羡慕的。相信我，你对面罩下的我一无所知。”蜘蛛侠回答说。

他们的晚餐约会最终变成了沙发派对，Eduardo叫了外卖双份芝士的披萨。  
“啤酒？”他猫着腰在冰箱里翻找。  
“唔……有果汁吗？”  
“当然。菠萝还是樱桃？”  
“菠萝。”  
“那我们口味一样。”Eduardo倒了两杯，用脚关上了冰箱门。  
那天他们一起分享了一部电影，聊了他们最喜欢的喜剧，Eduardo看着蜘蛛侠对卓别林拙劣的模仿不由自主地要为这位喜剧大师正名，“应该是这样才对！”他站起身摆好那夸张的外八字，高声唱了起来，“那双查理 卓别林的脚！”  
身后“噗”地一声，他回过头，发觉蜘蛛侠已经笑瘫在了沙发上。  
“像不像！”  
“太像了。”蜘蛛侠激动地点头，“简直一模一样！”  
“哼！”Eduardo骄傲地仰了仰头，“这可是我最拿手的！”  
他这有趣至极的小得意让Peter恍惚了一瞬，下一秒，他同时感受到了欣慰和妒忌。  
在一切发生之前……  
如往常一样，这些念头一闪而逝，“我真羡慕你。”Eduardo的声音让他记起这个亿万富翁尚未结束的糟糕状态。  
别人的伤不疼。  
蜘蛛侠对自己说。

在蜘蛛侠走后，Eduardo打开了电脑。  
搜索“蜘蛛侠”的结果令人惊讶，Peter Parker太过显眼，几乎多一半的照片来自于这个眼熟的名字。  
Peter Parker。  
Eduardo继续搜索，在页面加载完毕之后，他愣了一下。  
那个和他长得一模一样的Peter Parker就是蜘蛛侠的摄影记者。  
哦。  
Eduardo没有感到惊奇，反而暗暗松了口气。  
他就知道这世上没那么多的巧合。  
蜘蛛侠觉得单靠自己一个已经不行了吗？  
我是不是占用了他太多时间？  
Eduardo想了想，觉得必须要改变策略了。

Peter最近在忙着搬家。  
梅婶在Gwen家里已经住了足够久，如今新闻热点已过，他家门前的记者们都已投身新的追踪对象，Peter重新变得无关紧要，他的生活重新恢复了平静，那些围追堵截似乎并没有留下什么影响。  
不，还是有影响的。  
Peter看着自家门口的Eduardo想。

“请别误会，”Eduardo开口解释说，他的脸色有些苍白，但精神看起来却很好，“我是来道谢的。”  
“啊？啊！不用的！”Peter反应了一下，这才意识到Eduardo说的是公园里的那次，而不是蜘蛛侠的那些时刻。  
但Eduardo很坚持，“不，我必须要和你说谢谢。这对我来说很重要。”他笑起来，眼睛里闪着奇异的光，“你让我意识到了一件事——我还没有垂垂老矣，”话一出口，Eduardo就意识到了自己剖析的有些深入，显然Peter和蜘蛛侠有联系这件事让他下意识交付了信任，但这张和他一模一样的脸让他无法真的如往常一样提起警惕，于是他这一次放任自己继续说了下去，“没必要，没必要愤世嫉俗，对一切都充满怨愤和怀疑。”  
“我以为这是年轻人的专利？”Peter再次注意到了Eduardo身上的休闲装，从某种意义上来说，他们现在才真的有些像是在照镜子了，“愤怒……之类的？”  
“但终究还是有希望不是吗？”Eduardo笑了起来，甜蜜的棕色眸子让Peter恍惚了一瞬。  
“是呀，希望。”Peter用舌尖舔了一下这个词，忽然有了些小小的得意，享受了两三秒幸福和成就感的冲刷之后，Peter终于记起了他们还站在门口，“进来吧，我婶婶也在家，她一定会很喜欢你。”

梅婶要爱死Eduardo了。  
我要不要担心失宠？需要开始考虑争宠吗？  
看着Eduardo盘子里那块巨大的派，Peter低头看看自己盘子里一如往常大小的派，开始了胡思乱想。  
“年轻人就是要多吃！”梅婶絮叨着自己的那套颇有年代感的理论，“别学那些模特，瘦成杆的男孩子一点魅力都没有！”  
Eduardo有些哭笑不得，但盘子里的派和梅婶的絮叨却让他忍不住微笑，“是呀，那样的确不好看，还是健美的年轻人才最好。”  
“就是！”他的附和让梅婶受用极了，“Peter高中的时候就太瘦了！现在虽然比那时好了一点，但还是不够！不知道他每天的饭都吃到哪里去了……”  
看着恨不得把脑袋扎进盘子里的Peter，Eduardo决定要和梅婶站到同一个战壕里。

“你别信她，我就算吃进去一头牛她也会嫌少。坐吧。”午饭过后，Peter带他上了楼，打开房门后指了指椅子，自己则一屁股坐在床上，磕磕巴巴地开始解释，神情近乎绝望。  
“我知道，我妈妈也这样，”Eduardo回答道，“我得比平时多跑两个小时才能消化掉她为我准备的那些美食。”他打量着Peter的房间，看着满墙的照片和桌上摆的乱七八糟的科技杂志，忽然回想起了自己在书房里给自己造出来的那个小窝，“妈妈都这样。”  
“妈妈都这样。”过了几秒，Eduardo小声对自己重复了一遍。

“你们实在是太像了。”梅婶在Eduardo离开后才和Peter讨论起他们的长相问题，“简直一模一样。”  
“他很棒。”Peter忙不迭地接话，“聪明又善良，我遇见他的时候，他正被记者骚扰……”  
“Peter——”梅婶打断了Peter早就准备好的那套说辞，“我对他没有偏见，那些记者不是他的错。”  
Peter吐了下舌头，“我这不是怕……”  
“怕什么？”梅婶显然没有真的想要Peter回答，继续说道，“看来你是真的很喜欢这孩子。”  
“那我下次能邀请他来吗？”  
“当然。”梅婶回想着Eduardo的样子，不自觉地皱了眉，“不过一定要提前通知我，那孩子太瘦了……”  
听着梅婶关于要准备什么的絮叨，Peter勾起了嘴角。  
梅婶喜欢Eduardo的这个事实在某种意义上让他心满意足。  
Eduardo总是招人喜欢的。  
“邀请他周六来吃晚饭怎么样？”

Eduardo接受了Peter的邀请。  
毕竟蜘蛛侠在周四的时候已经通知了Eduardo本周不能赴约。  
这种轮流的陪伴让Eduardo心里暖融融的，但看着Peter的棕色眼睛，Eduardo决定不去戳破他们这拙劣的体贴。  
“Peter，”门铃声响毕，他对着开门的人晃了晃抱在胸前的纸袋，“我会做水果沙拉，要不要试一下？”  
“梅婶不会让你入侵她的领土的。”Peter言之凿凿。  
“是吗？”Eduardo反问道。

Peter显然低估了Eduardo在梅婶心中的地位，尊贵的女皇陛下不仅热烈欢迎Saverin公爵去她的王国做客，还对公爵先生的厨艺大加赞赏，“这可真不错！”梅婶看着锅里那一坨黏糊糊的血红色不明液体，毫不吝惜溢美之词。  
意面的番茄酱有什么可称赞的？  
Peter倚着厨房的门框挠了挠头——是的，这位姓Parker的骑士先生从小到大一直禁止入境。  
“我下次把我父亲的食谱给您带来，”Saverin公爵声音温柔，手里的锅铲半点不乱，“他做的辣酱棒极了。”  
“哦，那你可一定要给我带来，”女皇陛下相当捧场，“我一直做不好这个，总是有些发苦。”  
Parker骑士捂住了脸，后知后觉地开始思考自己会不会在家里地位不保。  
这一串流畅的小动作实在是太有喜感，Eduardo在心底纠结了一阵儿，最终决定忍住不笑。  
不然这个小家伙一定会害羞的。Eduardo一边搅着鸡蛋一边想，下次吧。

Eduardo就这么成了Parker家的常客。  
他会在上午带着一袋子食材按响门铃，然后陪梅婶准备好午饭，饭后和Peter一起消磨掉整个下午。  
蜘蛛侠出现的频率在降低，Eduardo看着日历上的圈，叹了口气。  
他真的只是想要让蜘蛛侠吃的好点而已。  
或许他帮了倒忙？Eduardo抿起嘴唇，思考了一阵，决定这周六必须带蜘蛛侠去吃一顿大餐。  
他对蜘蛛侠负有责任。  
或许这种说法有些自作多情，但当初那声来自肚子的抗议实在是太过困窘，Eduardo无法让自己装作一无所知。  
“我也做不了别的……”他对着自己说。

蜘蛛侠准时出现在了Eduardo家里。  
在他从窗台上跳下的同时，食物的香味包裹住了他。  
番茄和罗勒的味道编织在一起，点缀着一点点菠萝的果香，Eduardo正立在桌边摆着餐具，听见窗户处传来的声响，抬起头朝着他微笑，“嗨，今天过得怎么样？”  
蜘蛛侠的脚步停顿了一下，但接下来，这位超级英雄如平时一般走到了餐桌边，故作夸张地嗅了嗅，“好香，这种配方我可从没见过！”  
“Saverin家的食谱。”Eduardo笑了笑，将杯子里倒满菠萝汁，“但愿你喜欢巴西人的口味。”  
“我从不挑食。”蜘蛛侠拿起叉子，卷起面条塞进嘴里，“这味道棒极了！”  
这声赞扬让Eduardo的脸亮了起来。

他们之间的关系似乎更亲近了些。  
Eduardo将日历上的日期划掉，看了看手中的机票，给Peter打了个电话，“等我从加州回来就聚一下吧，”他语气轻快，生怕电话那边的人多心，“庆祝一下官司结束！”  
“好呀。”Peter答应了他。  
挂断电话，Eduardo看着面前的两份礼物，垮下肩膀，捂住了额头。  
他并不是圣徒，但当你对两个天使同时动了心的时候，在思考清楚之前贸然开口，是对三个人的不负责任。

得知Eduardo要去加州之后，Peter将时间表调整了一下，增加了巡逻的时间。  
不过在习惯了Eduardo的晚饭邀约之后，小巷里的热狗忽然变得太过敷衍了些。  
“那个疯子还在。”小贩朝热狗上挤着黄芥末，“你的小情人儿今天不在？”  
“你瞎说什么！”蜘蛛侠红了脸，“什么小情人，不过是朋友而已。”  
“哦，每天坐在房顶上看着星星吃热狗的朋友。”小贩笑了笑，“小心点，你觉得现在还有谁不知道他和你联系紧密？”  
蜘蛛侠僵住了。  
小贩将热狗递过去，看着愣住的蜘蛛侠摇了摇头。

他又越界了。  
Peter坐在空调机上任凭热气喷在自己的腿上。  
明明在Gwen那件事之后就发誓不再拖累别人了，明明在Harry身上已经有了那么大的教训……Peter抱住头蜷成一团。  
你还不知道超级英雄意味着什么吗？！  
若是……  
Peter打了个寒颤，他喜欢和Eduardo待在一起，但如果……他不会原谅自己的，他知道。

从加州回来后，蜘蛛侠似乎消失在了Eduardo的生活中。  
Peter和他的联系似乎也在变少。  
这不对劲。  
Eduardo的第四次堵门终于成功了。  
“你在躲我。”他直截了当地问道。  
“唔……”Peter支吾了很久，最终也没有说出什么真的借口。  
“是我做错了什么吗？”Eduardo问道。  
“没有。”  
“那就是你嫌我了？”商科学生自然精通如何引导谈话，“嫌我有钱？”  
“不是！”  
“那就没有理由了。”Eduardo状似无意地搭上了Peter的肩，“走吧，陪我去吃热狗，我知道有个巷子里的热狗特别好吃。”

“你的小情人带着他的孪生兄弟来买热狗了。”  
第二天，小贩对蜘蛛侠说道。  
蜘蛛侠叹了口气，接过热狗，甩出蛛丝，只留给了小贩一个寂寥的背影。  
这么说，不是孪生兄弟？  
小贩回忆了一下，翻出Facebook，确认了某个事实。  
哦，可怜的蜘蛛侠。  
“这太过分了不是吗？”一个声音在小贩的身后响起。  
小贩惊得立刻回头，却只见一个红色的身影扭着水蛇腰朝巷子口走去，“这样对哥放在心间上的小蜘蛛，太过分了！一定要教训他一下！”  
【喂，第一，这不是你的小虫，第二，他不会领情的。】  
“你在开玩笑！我和小蜘蛛这么多年的交情，他怎么不会领情！他最了解我了❤！”  
【我真不觉得你们之间的关系能叫交情，而且——你确定要说话的时候飙符号吗？】  
“怎么？不好吗？这可是最简单的❤颜文字❤！”  
【你这样子真像某个变态……】  
“变态！哥最喜欢变态了！哥与变态孰美？”  
【闭嘴吧！】  
“我就知道！哈哈哈哈哈哈哥肯定是最美的！哈哈哈哈哈哥这么帅！小蜘蛛现在这么可怜，当哥以英雄的姿态降临的时候他一定会感动到死的！哈哈哈哈哈！”  
【你这样，】  
“喂，你说超短裙配上比基尼怎么样？哥还有一双日本艺伎的木屐！”  
【……】  
“好吧，我知道你被哥的天才震惊了，这时候你不应该祝我计划顺利吗？”  
【……】  
“喂！你别装死！”  
【……】  
“喂！”

Eduardo看着面前这个红色紧身衣外套着超短裙比基尼，脚下踩着一双木屐，嘴里念念叨叨的家伙，虽然并不算慌乱，但内心还是升起了一种对于世界的怀疑，“你，”  
“你闭嘴！”这家伙跳了起来，木屐从脚上飞了出去，他忙叨叨地从怀里掏出小刀将即将掉到楼下的木屐钉在墙上，吭哧吭哧爬过去，然后踩着那双被戳了一个窟窿的木屐走回Eduardo面前，伸出一只手指，义正辞严地指责道，“你不能脚踏两只船！”  
Eduardo被戳中心事，刚刚想说的话全部被噎在了喉咙。  
“哥其实能理解，毕竟小蜘蛛那么可爱，pp那么翘——”他拽了拽自己的裙子，将T字裤盖住，“但你不能这边和小蜘蛛谈情说爱，那边对着那个和自己长得一样的人卖殷勤呀！哦，和自己长得一样的人，听上去像是宙斯。”  
【蠢货，是纳西塞斯。】  
“啊呀呀，管他呢，反正都是埃及的神话故事！”  
【希腊。】  
“你闭嘴！”  
【你之前还要我别装死呢。】  
“我现在开始要你闭嘴！”他转过头来，对着Eduardo笑了笑，“所以呢，我要为小蜘蛛出口气，嗯，哥的兄弟不能被欺负，等一会儿小可爱过来，让他来处置你！”

“所以，你把Eduardo绑来，就是为了这个？！死侍你是不是这次脑子没长全！”随后到来的蜘蛛侠对此显然很生气。  
“长全了，这次我还多长了一个前额叶呢！”死侍贴着蜘蛛侠的身体转了个圈儿，“怎么样，是不是很感动？！”  
“感动什么？！”蜘蛛侠指向被困在楼顶栏杆上的Eduardo，“他没和我谈恋爱！更没有脚踏两只船！”  
“哥知道你喜欢他！没关系！你不想动手，我去弄死那个Peter Parker就好啦！”  
“你想弄死谁？！”  
“那个Peter Parker！敢和你抢男人！找死！”  
“你再说一遍！”蜘蛛侠暴怒了，一把揪下了头罩。  
“操。”死侍捂住了嘴，“你特么怎么不告诉我！！！！！！！！”  
【你让我闭嘴的啊。】  
“操——！”

蜘蛛侠将Eduardo从栏杆上解开，在他下意识向楼下看去的时候捂住了他的双眼，“别担心，”蜘蛛侠的声音温柔极了，“这家伙没事儿，一会儿就会活过来的。”  
“可是，”  
“没有可是，”蜘蛛侠——Peter将全身打颤的Eduardo小心翼翼地抱下来，“晚饭想吃什么？”  
“唔……”Eduardo看着面前这张和自己一模一样的脸，忽然抱了上去，“Peter？”  
“是我。”  
“Peter？”  
“嗯，是我。”  
“Peter。”  
“嗯。”  
“Peter。”  
Eduardo许是吓坏了。Peter想，这并不稀奇，毕竟自己害他身处险境，上次车祸时Eduardo就过了好久才缓过来，这次……  
Peter咬了下嘴唇，这次还骗了他。

“你可真是吓坏我了。”过了好一会儿，Eduardo说道。  
“对不起……”  
“你道什么歉？”Eduardo终于抬起了头，棕色的眼睛里映着Peter踌躇担忧的脸，“你又没有错。”  
“可是这次你被……”  
挥了挥手，Eduardo将他的话打断，“那你救我的那么多次，怎么就全忘了？”  
“我身边很危险！”  
Eduardo笑了起来，“谢天谢地，我现在可有的是请保镖的钱。”  
Peter试图反驳，但最终只是悻悻地闭了嘴。  
有钱了不起哦！

有钱当然很了不起。  
看着Eduardo递到的东西，Peter艰难地咽了下口水。  
“你，你，你开玩笑吧！”  
Eduardo摊了下手，“你看我像是开玩笑的样子吗？”他挥了下手中的餐厅VIP卡和顶层公寓的钥匙，“之前不知道你就是Peter，还纠结了好久来着，现在好啦！”他将这两样塞到Peter手里，“免得我还要想东想西。”  
“可是，”  
“没什么可是。”Eduardo伸手揉了揉Peter的头发，“谁让我喜欢你呢？”  
这样的炸弹轻描淡写地被扔了满怀，就算是见惯了大场面的蜘蛛侠也不免被炸懵，“你说什么？”  
“我喜欢你呀。”  
这个混蛋！  
Eduardo的注视下，蜘蛛侠刷地红了脸。

“你不反对我就当同意了。”过了一会儿，Eduardo拉住Peter的手，趴到楼顶的栏杆上朝楼下问道，“嘿楼下那位！要不要和我们一起去吃热狗？！”  
“双倍的黄芥末！”  
“没问题，我请客！”  
Fin.


End file.
